Evening Falls
by BlackRosePoet
Summary: The Demon Council has decided Raenef is unfit as a demon lord and too close to his tutor Eclipse, and forces him back out on to the streets, erasing his memory, to live as a mortal. Except, led by his heart, Raenef is not as ignorant of the past year as i


**_Evening Falls _**

by: BlackRosePoet

AN: I had not read the seventh Demon Diary when I wrote this fic. But the synopsis of it at the end of the sixth book intrigued me, and then this song inspired me to write a song fic version of it. So read and tell me what you think because the implied angsty ending is so much better than the real lame, copout end, I think.  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Demon Diary, the characters, or the song Evening Falls.  
Warning: Random angst and implied Raenef/Eclipse.

_When the evening falls and the daylight is fading,  
_

"Its getting dark, I need to find a place to spend the night," Raenef said to himself as he walked the unfamiliar streets, not knowing where he was or how he had gotten there.

_from within me calls - could it be I am sleeping?  
_

"I should go home," the thought wiggled in the corner of his mind, but he hadn't a home, had he? He lived on the streets and had to steal to survive, but that didn't seem right, could this be a dream?

_For a moment I stray, then it holds me completely.  
_

"No, this has to be real, you never know you're dreaming in a dream!" Raenef thought pushing the fantasy away, but there was a place where he was safe and didn't have to steal. He knew it, he'd been there.

_close to home - I cannot say.  
_

"That place exists," he knew it, it wasn't far away, but how did he know it? There was no evidence of such a place, he just knew it was there.

_close to home feeling so far away.  
_

"Its close, not far away," but how could it be? He was here on the streets alone,  
not knowing where he was or had come from. He was far from anything he knew, much less a nonexistent home.

_As I walk there before me a shadow_

"I have to keep going," Raenef was still searching for a place to sleep when long dark hair seemed to swirl at the edge of his vision. He turned to find no one there, but within his mind a form, no more than a shadow, seemed to grow clearer.

_from another world, where no other can follow_.

"He's not from here," Rae knew he wasn't even human much less from there,  
where everyone was fair-haired. He knew he wasn't from a different town either. He was from somewhere else, somewhere no regular person could go.

_carry me to my own, to where I can cross over. . .  
_

"He could take me back," if he found this person he could take Rae back to wherever he had come from, to where he could remember everything and be who he was supposed to be.

_close to home - I cannot say.  
_

"If I could only go back," or if he found this man, this being, he knew he could remember what he had lost. But how he knew, he didn't know.

_close to home feeling so far away.  
_

"How can you go back to a place when you don't know where it is?" or even if it really exists, and the man. Raenef had a feeling that even if he could search the whole world over he would not find him.

_Forever searching; never right,  
_

"I can't remember, at all," the harder he searched his memory the less he seemed to know, but he kept searching. Until he had forgotten everything, but the picture of the man.

_I am lost in oceans of night.  
_

"There's nothing there," he knew nothing but the man, and a great blackness that was engulfing him. He had lost everything to the vast blackness, but the man, even his own name was gone.

_Forever hoping I can find memories.  
_

"It's all gone," he couldn't remember, even though he wanted to so badly. He longed, he yearned, he hoped he could find his memories.

_those memories I left behind.  
_

"My memories stayed where I was, they didn't come with me here," Raenef knew he had left behind his memories of where he had come from, and in those lost memories was the man with long black hair.

_Even though I leave will I go on believing_

"I've left that place," his place of safety and comfort, his home he had left along with his memories of it; but he knew it was there, he believed it with all his heart.

_that this time is real - am I lost in this feeling?  
_

"It is a real place," or at least it was. But, he began to wonder if maybe, he just wanted it to be real and, he had lost his reality to the feeling that he had a home.

_like a child passing through, never knowing the reason.  
_

"I believe it, I have a home!" With no reason, like a child, he trusted this feeling.  
How he could, with all evidence pitted against him, he would never know the reason.

_I am home - I know the way.  
_

"I should go home," his heart had never questioned the existence of his home, nor had it ever left. Raenef knew that if he only followed his heart he could find his way back to what he loved.

_I am home - feeling oh, so far away.  
_

"I don't have to search for home," his heart knew where it was. But here he was,  
alone on the unfamiliar streets.


End file.
